


【玄幻仙魔文学】返生香

by Aozumi_Tsuki



Series: 原创短篇小说集 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozumi_Tsuki/pseuds/Aozumi_Tsuki
Summary: 西海中洲上有大树，芳华香数百里，名为返魂，亦名返生香。——十洲记
Series: 原创短篇小说集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865896





	【玄幻仙魔文学】返生香

**Author's Note:**

> 在好友之间广受好评的、我自己非常喜欢&很能代表我风格的一篇！

**第一出**

万丈云霄之上的灵商宫，传说中是个玄教圣地，却毫无仙家的景明祥瑞之象。此处愁云黯淡，暮气沉沉。

这天晨时，楚南河例行出门照看宫外情况。确认宫外并无异样后，她来到神坛上，驻足久立。朝阳在血红色的霞光中冉冉升起，驱散了东方天空里大片的云霾。

楚南河半阖双眼，衣袍不断鼓起、翻飞，四周只听得见长风的哀号。忽闻一阵钟鸣声，缓慢深沉，又似漫含了几分肃杀之气。

钟鸣七声后停止，余响也渐渐消散在低矮的浓雾中。

叩完钟，北落师门松开敲钟绳，解开绑着佩剑的衣布，将佩剑放在一边，以示求医的诚心。

来到这里的人，无不是循着传闻中返生香的踪迹。他在小舟上沉浮了一宿，晨时才到达这座孤岛，岛上却无传闻中的仙家气息，只有一口古钟，想必是传话用的，他于是叩响了七声。

“昱珀染付春秋魂，枕上花落梦三生。天地枉相存何用，叩罢晨钟问舟人。”

北落师门定睛一看，是个道姑模样的女人，一手执拂尘，一手持剑，神情庄重。她道：“这位朋友，可是御舟而来？“

“是，在下北落师门，是为救人而来，扰仙者清修，还望见谅。”

北落师门，实为羽林西南的大赤星，以此为名，极不寻常。楚南河看他年纪不大，约莫而立之年，衣衫有些破旧，抱拳行礼的身姿十分挺拔，像是个名门出身的武者。

“无妨。”楚南河也不多礼，径自走向石座前，“要施救的，便是这位姑娘？”

石座上躺着一个十五六岁的少女，面容姣好，肤若凝脂，举体轻盈，颇有些不近人间烟火的孤高气韵。

“她名唤叶小鸾，故去时不过十七岁，众人皆说她寿数未竟，只是飞升成了仙去。可巧我遇上虚舟，就将小鸾姑娘带来了。既有此仙缘一会，不知传闻中的返生香，能否为她续命？”

楚南河答道：“返生香本当助叶姑娘还魂。”

“果真？”北落师门欣喜不已，“多谢仙人施救！”

“作为回报，还请你到北疆极寒地域，为我求取一支棱晶花来。七七四十九天之后，叶姑娘自会醒转。”不待对方回应，楚南河抱起叶小鸾，径直上山去了。

入夜，宫城内灯火通明，与山上的萧瑟之景全然不同。屋内，烟雾缭绕，竟是返生香燃尽时的烟尘气味。

人世间纵然有返魂一说，又有谁真正见过？个中妙法玄理，也只有些身怀异术的能人才懂。沟通阴阳是人的本能追求，但投身这一行的多是亡命鬼，这也无法，一般的人何苦去干这遭人晦气又命不能久的差事。

楚南河并不是个做死人生意的亡命鬼，她另有要事待办，至于返生香，只是给予有仙缘的叩钟人一根救命的稻草罢了。返生香在灵商宫不过是平常的物事，而在人间却遍寻不着，授人灵香，使人寻药，这样的交易，也算是买卖得宜。

可惜这世上有仙缘的凡人并不甚多，楚南河接掌灵商宫以来，还是第一回遇见来求医的人。

楚南河随意地坐在叶小鸾的床榻边，拿来叶小鸾生前的几篇词作沉吟了许久，念及那一串烟雨斜阳、落花飞蝶之类的景象，也不免有些美妙的遐想。身在人世间本该多些游历，可惜她此生怕是无缘一见山下的瑰丽景色了。

只读了几篇又觉无趣，便抱着琴抚弄起来。她原本不精于弹琴，多年未碰，琴已蒙尘，此时更是连指法都淡忘了。眼见身边躺着叶小鸾，返生香也正在奏效，还是不要胡乱拨弄的好。于是她念起道经，静待叶小鸾的返魂之时。

不多久便迎来阴阳交汇的一刻，屋子里生出七彩的弧光，而这一瞬过后，返生香全数燃尽，熏炉内只留下点点余灰。

楚南河也好奇人还魂时是什么模样，于是上前凑近了些。只见叶小鸾身子略一蜷缩，秀眉微蹙，而后缓缓地张开了眼睑。

楚南河看着她笑道：“小鸾姑娘。”

初时叶小鸾见不得光，又筋骨不便，楚南河一一为她处置好，两人才正常交谈起来。

“楚道长的救命之恩，小鸾誓不敢忘。”她的声音细声细气，有着江南女子特有的婉约妩媚，不似楚南河的声线，因常年无话而有点咬不准音。

“哪里，若非那位名叫北落师门的壮士带你来此，我有再多灵药也是无用。”

“北落师门？我从未听过此人名号。”

楚南河心想，初行返魂术，她也并不熟悉其中关窍，不慎失忆也是极有可能的事，并无惊讶，又问：“家住何处？如今是什么朝代了？”

“家住吴江，如今是大明朝。”

“如此这般啊。”楚南河既不知道吴江在何处，也不明白大明是何年代，只是答应着，安慰她道，“若是累了，可以再歇会，也可以随我四处走走，有事尽管喊我就是了。”

往后的几日，叶小鸾自觉身体恢复得不差，每日练琴写诗，鲜少去打扰楚南河。然灵商宫对于凡人而言终究不比山下，她独自辗转思索，竟茶饭不思，劳神成疾了。这天，她打定主意去寻楚南河说明情由，发现她正在一处地宫内布阵做法，等待了良久才说上话。

“道长，我有一事相求。”叶小鸾神情凝重，欲言又止，“既然我尚在人世，能否下山去见我父母姐妹一面？”

楚南河微怔：“你欲往何处，我不会过问。若是执意要去，虚舟随时等候你的驾临。”

**第二出**

话说北落师门受到楚南河的请托，要前往北疆去寻一枚奇花。然而那日楚南河带着叶小鸾上山去后，他走遍岛上各处，既无灵商宫的门户，又不见虚舟的踪迹。他试图再敲钟以唤来楚南河，却没有回应。走投无路之时，他回想方才的仙人道宫之景，灵药返魂之说，隐约觉得虚实难辨，有如南柯一梦，无从回溯了。

北落师门原是个讲武堂的剑术师，性情淡泊重义，交游甚广，与文名早起的才子张立平有一段交情。这昆山张氏，正是叶小鸾许了婚约的人家。谁知小鸾未嫁先卒，众人皆十分惋惜，不愿相信她已离去，于是张公子经岳父母同意后，由北落师门将叶小鸾送去寻仙。叶小鸾生前未曾见过夫君一面，更勿论北落师门了。

本是为情义而来、替人求医，如今流落异乡、性命难保，可说是造化弄人的结果。北落师门着眼于茫茫的海面，终于决心一跃跳下，向着不可期的彼岸漂浪而去。

叶小鸾离去后，楚南河不免有些落寞，原本习以为常的孤寂生活倒难捱起来。于是她也只有自我抚慰，天长地久亦有尽，缘来缘去皆无常，反复念来，也就释怀一二。岂料，叶小鸾到底是个难得一见的有缘人。

“道长，小鸾回来了。”

叶小鸾回转灵商宫时正是傍晚，她不曾想到楚南河此时会坐在一处空旷的山丘上。听到她的呼喊声，楚南河立即起身相迎，欣喜之情溢于言表。

“道长，你在此地作甚？“

“观星象，还有，摆弄些小玩艺。”此处风很大，楚南河拂袖挥舞了几下，地上砂砾汇聚成形，竟是一个乾坤两仪的图样。

叶小鸾俯身叹道：“果真新奇！”

“我独自在山上的光景，常虚耗在这里。可惜，我见过的物事太少，颠来倒去也就是些卦象图案之流。”楚南河转身问道，“你此番下山，有何见闻？”

叶小鸾缓缓说道，不知是不是天上一天地下一年的缘故，此时已不是大明，而是满清人的天下了。她回到府上，听得母亲因痛失爱女而不久亡故、父亲于明朝覆灭时出家的消息，方觉国破家亡之恨、事过境迁之苦。如今她身处年岁蹉跎、举目无亲的境地，己身已不知何所归，便只好又乘上虚舟，去了结这一段所谓的仙缘。

楚南河听罢，也不知该说什么，沉默了片刻后问道：“那，目下你有何打算？”

“我想，目下不如就在此随道长清修，等待那北落师门回来再议其他也不迟。”

“啊，如此甚好。”楚南河掏出一枚青铜古币，交予叶小鸾，“这是灵商宫经阁的入门之器，里头藏书千万，不只是陈旧无趣的经书，也有许多山下人带来的神话笔谈之类，我不大爱看，兴许你会喜欢。”

叶小鸾接过后道了谢，正要回宫的时候，瞥见楚南河照着她拿来的画卷，将那堆砂砾拼成了一朵花盛放的模样。

“填星入危，天下大乱，若贼臣起。土出入留舍危，其国破亡失地，必有流血，其国空虚，有死王，期二年……”叶小鸾道，“瞧这新墨，像是前两天方落的笔？”

楚南河许是看厌了满天星宿，此刻正在漫无目的地来回踱步。她答：“大约不到五天罢，果真言中了吗？”

叶小鸾点头，收起书卷，转而将目光放到天边。此处星象与山下大有不同，夜空使人感到从未有的接近，星月也仿佛唾手可得一般，近在咫尺。

“星宿从发生变故到为人所见，需要很长一段时间。在此，你能知晓更多。”小鸾何其聪明，凡事只消楚南河稍一点拨，便可领会。这几日里，小鸾所知所学所见所闻，比之山下更为浩瀚广博，也愈见得心应手。

或许，这里才是她的真正归处。

楚南河闲得无事可做，又开始摆弄起那堆砂砾来。忽闻叶小鸾一声惊呼：“那方才隐没的星……是北落师门！……他怕是有了什么不测？”

叶小鸾并无十分把握，匆匆走向楚南河，只见她脚下的沙尘随风散了开去，她不紧不慢地拍了拍身上的尘土，神色镇定地答道：“不错，前往北疆之路多有艰险，遭遇的生死攸关也不会少见。”

须知北落师门为求得返生香，答应楚南河的要求取回棱晶花，而今他有去无回，叶小鸾可说是欠了他一条性命。

“道长，此事该作何解？“

“我想你心中已有答案。“

叶小鸾微微一怔，而后俯身行了一礼：“恐怕小鸾又要告辞一阵子了。我会将恩公带回救治，替道长摘来棱晶花。”

“你无力将他带回，也无法为我摘取棱晶花。”

“偿命，我不畏惧。”

“贤妹，留下。”眼看着她的背影移向山丘之下，楚南河轻叹一声，“若你真想有所报偿，倒也另有他法。”

**第三出**

楚南河引叶小鸾来到宫城的正中央，此地毫无疑问类似禁地的所在，叶小鸾不知进入的秘法，也从没有多嘴问过一句，因此她对其一无所知。

“小鸾，你念的书上，是如何描述蚩尤的？”楚南河熟练地开启了通往地下的暗道，一挥拂尘，点亮周遭所有的烛火，叶小鸾却仍觉得此处有阵浓厚的阴影无法驱散，不禁抓紧了楚南河的衣角。

“据《山海经》与《太平御览》所载，蚩尤与黄帝部族一战，蚩尤请来风伯雨师，使得天象忽变，风雨大作，然黄帝招来旱魃，将风神雨神都唬了回去，雨停后，就击杀了蚩尤，蚩尤残部纷纷逃入南疆，黄帝则被尊为天子……”叶小鸾心中有些害怕，语气中却也掩饰不住好奇，“莫非，这里与蚩尤传说有关？这些传闻几经戏说，竟是既成事实？”

“事实并非如此，没有亲眼目睹，我也不敢妄加推论，”楚南河轻笑，“不过你不妨这样相信。”

叶小鸾蹙眉：“道长也不知晓其中曲折？”

“传说始终是传说，世人讥评疑信什么，与我无关。”楚南河步入一处平坦的地方，“至于这里有何秘密，你大可以睁开双眼看清楚。”

手中的灯火细细照过每一个角落，叶小鸾发现眼前是一堵墙，墙上绘有极其精致的壁画，多是面目狰狞的鬼神之类，她却并不觉得十分可惧。

“墙的后面，关押着成千上万的死魂灵。死而不亡的秽灵聚集在一起，终成为乱一方的一大祸害。不少能人术士到此做法，多数只能制其一时，不能久之。当地人纷纷行祭祀之礼，请示天地，为百姓解除此患，也不见效，于是都迁徙出去了，谁料，如今竟有了这么一个岛，一座山，将这些秽物与人世间隔绝开来，千年来，相安无事。”

纵使早已猜到五六分，叶小鸾仍是有些惊诧，沉默了一会，道：“这些死灵还在此处，如此这般仍然算不得根除。”

“这一大祸患除是不除，天意使然，我不必多想，反倒扰了清净。”

“道长，恕我多问，你待在此处怕有数十载了？在你之前，又是何人镇守此地？”

楚南河浅笑：“我看起来很苍老？我不过长你十岁罢了。在我之前，自然是家父家母一同待在这里。”

见对方诧异不小，楚南河更觉好笑：“无父无母，你当我是山里蹦出来的不成？我并非仙人，只是与凡人的体质有些不同罢了。”

“原来是道长的族人们世代镇守此地？”

“这我不清楚，我的先祖和前辈们都慵懒得很，连个名姓都未留下，实在无从考证。”

“许是道长的前辈们一生行善，却淡泊名利而不留名姓的缘故。” 

楚南河不置可否地“嗯”了一声，领着叶小鸾向上走回去。行至中途，叶小鸾好似想起了什么，忽然站定问道：“道长所说的报偿，究竟是要我如何做？”

顺着楚南河的目光向上看去，出口处已近在眼前了，外面的景色换成了晨时的大片灰白云雾和血红色霞光。不知呆看了多久，云霾已几乎被驱散，这时楚南河俯首看着脚下的路，像是要回答叶小鸾的问题，却又顾左右而言他起来：“小鸾，我带你去返魂树那里看看吧。”

叶小鸾明白她的脾性，也不再追问，只是随她来到了山脚下的树林里。返魂树的芳香传遍数百里，因其日夜吸收天地清露，故有疗伤返魂的奇效。这样的仙树却生在死魂灵的聚集之地，不得不教人感叹造化的奇妙。

“我请北落师门去摘取棱晶花，是为了延长我的寿数。”楚南河倚靠在返魂树下，微风拂过她的衣袍和手中的叶片，树叶渐渐旋起，终又跌落下来，不复生机，“人各有命，我的父母都捱过了半百，我的寿数却就要尽了。”

落日染红了西半边的天空，所谓人生如寄，朝生暮死，大约就是如此吧。叶小鸾心中五味杂陈，一时不知作何回应，只是站在成林的返魂树间，静静地陪伴着楚南河。

“好在……苍天终有眼。小鸾，你可愿留下来，替我驻守灵商宫？”

“这是小鸾应尽的报偿。”

“若你哪天厌倦了，就下山去罢。我救你时，没有过问你的意愿，你不用认为这是束缚。”

“道长不用安慰小鸾，我都明白的。”

“……唉。”楚南河又抬头看向天边，这里的景物她已经熟悉到了乏味的地步，她也无数次想要下山去看看余下的三千世界，然而摆脱了井底之蛙的处境，也未必就是她想要的生活。人各有命，曾是自我安慰的告诫之语，到了终焉之时，她竟也渐渐地信了。

“既然前辈们都没有书写族谱的习惯，就由小鸾来执笔，将道长的名字和生平记录下来，留给后人吧。”

“随你玩吧。”楚南河笑笑，将拂尘和长剑及各种仙宝尽数取了下来，一身轻松地半躺在返魂树旁，只用双眼看过世间万物，长久长久都没有动静。

**尾声**

叶小鸾回到宫城内不久，听闻五声钟响，便赶下山去，来人不出所料是来求取返生香的，而要医治的人，名叫北落师门。

又过了几日，叶小鸾着手写文章时，留下的眼泪扑簌着落到纸上，却不是泪珠，而是殷血，她被吓得不轻，兼之悲伤不已，耽搁了许久才写成。

末了她来到那处楚南河常爱去的山丘，为她立了衣冠冢，将写在锦帛上的祭文烧给她看。她不知楚南河平日里有何心爱之物好随她同葬，貌似也只有此处的风沙了。前人们无一留下坟冢，楚南河一定也不会像她这样执着于留下什么不会轻易消失的东西，因为直到下一次的沧海桑田之后，一切都会被藏在最底。


End file.
